


oil rig cowboys

by LoveIsNotAVictoryMarch



Series: Tumblr Stuff [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crack, Dean Winchester Has a Cowboy Kink, Engineer Dean, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, conolulu prompt, it's misha's fault, oil rigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsNotAVictoryMarch/pseuds/LoveIsNotAVictoryMarch
Summary: Dean and Cas on an oil rig. Smut ensues.





	oil rig cowboys

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Misha's prompt. I have no excuse. 
> 
> Update: I don't support this being sent to the cast, as it's written as a treat for the fandom and I would be glad if you shared it only in fandom spaces. (That being said, if *anyone* really wants to find it, it's right there in the "oil rigs"-tag, I'd just prefer to leave the decision to the *interested reader*.) Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy!

Dean lets the heavy door fall shut with a thump.

“So now we’re not allowed to watch TV shows anymore?! It’s ridiculous!”

He crosses the room, pouting, and looks over to hhis new roommate, Cas. As they’re a bit higher up in the food chain on the rig, they don’t have to share with five other men, but have a real bed each in a two-bed room.

“How am I supposed to kill time here, huh?”

Cas squints at him over the edge of a book. “Maybe you could try reading?”

Dean ignores the condescending note and goes over to flop down on the bed beside him, trying to catch the content of Cas’ book over his shoulder.

“Yeah? What are you reading?”

Cas sighs and turns the book so Dean can see the cover. “ _The life and death of Wyatt Earp_ ,” Dean reads aloud. “Are you fucking kidding me? I love cowboys!”

“Do you now?”, Cas asks as he eyes him sideways. Cas does that a lot, the squinting and the layering of simple questions with meanings Dean can’t quite grasp. Since Cas started his job a week ago, Dean has been trying to figure him out, but Cas keeps to himself and stays a mystery. It’s quite a feat considering the men on the platform hang out around each other 24/7. Dean can’t help being intrigued.

“Hell, yeah I do,” he says, “been loving those stories since I was a kid.” He grabs the book from Cas and flips through the pages. “Haven’t read this one, is it any good?”

Cas sighs and sits up straighter, and his shoulder brushes Dean’s but he doesn’t put more space between them.

“I don’t know yet. I just started reading when you barged in.” His voice is deep and gravelly as always, but Dean can tell he’s not as displeased with the company as he makes it sound. Their shoulders still touch, and warmth spreads from the point of contact all through Dean’s body right down to his toes.

“What do you like about cowboys,” Cas now inquires, and Dean swear he can see a small glint in his eye that might be teasing.

“I dunno. They’re badass. They saw something they want and they took it.” He lets his eyes wander over Cas’ elegant fingers and recalls a very vivid dream involving them that he had the other night. The warmth in his gut turns into smoldering heat.

Cas has beautiful hands, and they’re much cleaner than Dean’s. Cas does maintenance on the IT system and might be the only person on the rig with clean hands. Dean spent his afternoon elbow-deep in an engine and the shower he just took didn’t do anything against the dark circles under his nails.

“And I like the hats and the boots,” he adds and winks at Cas. The air in the room goes from comfortable to stifling when Cas just looks at him and lets his gaze drop to Dean’s mouth. Dean keeps the book in his lap to hide any obvious reaction.

“So that’s why you are out here? It is, in a way, like the modern version of the Wild West. All those men, working hard, far from the civilized world,” Cas muses, and his gaze is still intent on Dean.

Dean never thought about it that way, but it does make sense. They’re alone in the vastness of the ocean and Dean always loved that about his job, being at the mercy of nature, as well as the camaraderie that came along with working hand in hand with a crew of men.

“Gee, Cas, are you analyzing me?” Dean gets lost for a moment in Cas’ blue eyes, deep and dark like the sea on a windless day.

“I have nothing else to do at the moment, seeing that you stole my book.” Cas reaches out to grab it and the back of his hand brushes the inside of Dean’s thigh, making Dean gasp. Cas doesn’t move, and his long fingers are still curled around the book. He looks up at Dean, and come on, he must know what’s happening here.

Dean takes a deep breath through his open mouth and lets it out slowly. “There’s other things we could do to pass the time,” he says in a low tone, and licks his lips. That does the trick. Cas lets go of the book and cups Dean’s face instead, sliding his fingers into the hair at his nape and stroking along his jaw with his thumb.

“Is that so?”

Dean can only nod, because then Cas is leaning in for a kiss that takes his answer and any coherent thought away. Dean sighs happily and presses his lips to Cas’, reveling in how soft they feel against him, plush and warm and perfect. His hands go up to Cas’ shirt and curl into his front to tug him even closer. The bed is small and not made to contain two fully grown men, but they arrange their limbs until Cas is lying on top of him and starts kissing him in earnest.

Dean has to free his hands to put them on Cas’ back, feeling his way down his spine and over his shoulders. Cas is surprisingly well built for an IT guy, and Dean moans a little when his right hand reaches the strong muscles of Cas’ lower back and his firm ass. Cas smile against his lips at the sound, before he teases his tongue over Dean’s bottom lip and slips it into his mouth. Cas kisses like he’s starved for it, like he wants to eat Dean alive, and Dean can do nothing but hold on and let himself be swept away.

He’s painfully hard already, and the zipper of his jeans is starting to become uncomfortable. Cas leans up and brings hand between their bodies to palm over Dean’s erection. “This okay?”, he growls, and the sound shoots right to Dean’s groin.

“So impatient,” Dean chuckles, only to have it transformed into a broken groan when Cas rubs him again through his jeans, then he goes for the zipper.

“I’ve been thinking about this for a week now. I had to listen to the sounds you make in your sleep, imagining what you might be dreaming about. I think I am entitled to a little bit of impatience.” Cas makes quick work of Dean’s jeans and underwear, pushing them down just far enough to lay Dean bare. He goes for his own chinos next, and Dean looks down to see Cas’ cock spring free. His mouth waters at the sight, but he has only a second to enjoy it before Cas wraps those gorgeous fingers around them both and Dean has to close his eyes if he wants to keep his sanity.

“Been dreaming about your hands,” Dean wheezes, since apparently the feeling of Cas’ dick against his own has blown each of his filters. Cas presses forward at that for another one of those searing kisses that make Dean’s toes curls. Their cocks are caged between their bodies, pressed together in the circle of Cas’ hands. Dean moans his pleasure in Cas’ mouth and rolls his hips up into the tightness of Cas’ fist, slick and incredibly hot, while Cas fucks his mouth with that wicked tongue.

Who would’ve known what the guy hid behind that nerdy appearance. Cas starts moving his hips as he braces his weight on his left arm to get them both more room to buck against each other. It’s messy and their rhythm is off and their shirts are soaked with sweat where their chest pressed together, and Dean can’t remember being this desperate since high school.

Their mouths part with a wet sound. Cas noses along his jaw, down to the sensitive skin below Dean’s ear, and god, the noises he makes, Dean could get off just from that. He tips up his chin to give Cas more access and sinks his fingers into Cas’ dark hair to hold him there, tightens them just a little to gauge Cas’ reaction.

“Fuck,” Cas rasps, and it might be the knowledge that Cas doesn’t use filthy words lightly, or it might be the way Cas’ bites down on his neck or the way he rocks against Dean, lost in pleasure, but it does Dean in. His back tenses and he arcs off the bed and spills over Cas’ hand and his own stomach in long spasms, crying out Cas’ name until his throat is raw.

Cas leans up and drags his hand through the mess Dean made before he wraps it around himself.

“Yeah, come on,” Dean urges hoarsely. Cas looms over him, debauched, hair sticking out in fifteen different directions, shirt still on, pants around his thighs, and Dean has never seen anything more mesmerizing in his whole life. His dick stirs weakly when Cas jerks himself hard and fast, eyes glued to where Dean’s t-shirt has ridden up and his come cools on his belly.

It doesn’t take long. Cas bites his lip and closes his eyes, head thrown back, as he groans and adds to the mess Dean made. Long stripes of white paint Dean’s stomach and his still-clothed chest, falling hot onto his skin, before Cas collapses on top of him with a satisfied moan.

They catch their breath slowly. Dean strokes along Cas’ back, finally diving under his shirt to feel his skin. He’s glad it’s a stormy day, for half of the platform would have heard them otherwise. He couldn’t care less, though, as the post-orgasmic haze makes his lids droop and puts a silly smile on his face. Cas is a heavy, warm weight atop of him, and he nuzzles lazily at Dean’s neck, obviously in no hurry to get up just yet.

“Seems like we found something to while away our down-time,” Cas murmurs, and Dean's heart skips a beat when he realizes the implications, that this won’t be a one-time thing. He tightens his hold on Cas’ shoulders and presses a kiss to his temple.

“Yehaw,” he whispers and earns himself an amused chuckle. Being sequestered in the wild does have its perks, he thinks, as long as there’s someone to share the long nights with.

 

 

 


End file.
